Une dernière part d'humanité
by ANNIE11117
Summary: POV en deux parties. Un:POV de Futur Peter dans l'épisode 3.02 quand il console Claire. Deux: POV de Future Claire quand elle tue Futur Peter. Rated T pour mention de violences


**Une dernière part d'humanité **

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

POV en deux parties de Futur Peter dans l'épisode 3.02 et de Future Claire dans 3.04

J'ai eu l'inspiration en regardant l'épisode 3.04 quand Claire dis a Knox : « Je viens de tuer mon oncle et je vais devoir recommencer. Excuse-moi s'il me reste encore un peu d'humanité »

*****

**Futur Peter**

Je la tiens dans mes bras et elle se laisse aller. Elle me raconte son agression et le vol de son pouvoir par Sylar. De mon mieux je tente de la consoler. Et de ne pas culpabiliser. Ce qui lui est arrivé est de ma faute. Je ne devrais pas être la. Ce fameux effet papillon contre lequel ma « chère mère m'a mis en garde. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour une promenade de santé. J'ai mes raisons pour agir ainsi. La principale: sauver le monde. Le futur dans lequel je vis est un véritable enfer. Les spéciaux sont poursuivis, executés, internés à cause de leurs pouvoirs. Et pour le gouvernement je suis l'Ennemi Public n°1, l'homme a abattre à n'importe quel prix. J'ai pris des mauvaises décisions et j'en paye les conséquences. J'ai vu mon futur en rêve et en dessin, j'ai vu qui allait me tuer.

Elle.

Ma dernière part d'humanité.

Claire, le seul être humain pour qui j'ai encore de l'affection. La seule pour qui je continue de me battre. La seule qui peut encore faire battre mon coeur.

Après le départ de ma mère je suis parti à sa recherche. Je devais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Et que mes actions ne lui causent pas de tort. Et pourtant je sais que c'est elle qui va me tuer. Je ne lui en veux pas. Comme moi elle a eu sa part d'epreuves. Comme moi elle a choisi de se battre. Seulement nous ne combattons pas les mêmes ennemis. Pour elle je suis son ennemi. Dans ce futur d'ou je viens elle me déteste et veut se venger de la peine que je lui ai fait subir. Pour moi le gouvernement et mon propre frère sont mes ennemis. C'est à cause de Nathan et de sa stupidité qu'aujourd'hui je suis pourchasé, menacé et que je suis devenu insensible, indifférent et cynique. A cause de lui j'ai perdu ma famille, mes rêves et mes espoirs. C'est a cause de lui que je l'ai perdue : Elle. Elle travaille pour lui. C'est une autre raison de ma présence dans le présent. Changer le cours de l'histoire et l'empêcher de devenir cette tueuse aguerrie. Cette guerrière qui n'a qu'un seul but : me tuer.

En ce moment dans mes bras elle est pareil à mes souvenirs. Jeune, jolie et si innocente. Si différente de la Claire du futur avec ses cheveux bruns et ses armes. C'est cette innocence que je veux lui rendre. C'est cette Claire que je veux retrouver. C'est grâce au souvenir de notre première rencontre qu'au fond de moi j'ai gardé une petite, toute petite, parcelle d'humanité. C'est à Claire que je le dois. Et je voulais retrouver ce souvenir intact. Pour moi. Pour garder encore un peu ma part d'humanité. Et pouvoir ainsi continuer de vouloir sauver le monde.

Dans mon futur Claire Benett n'a peur de rien même pas de me tirer dessus. Dans ce présent c'est juste une jeune fille apeurée qui a besoin d'aide. Malheuresement je ne peux pas l'aider. Je dois repartir chercher mon « moi » du présent. Lui rendre son Hé pourra l'aider. Il est encore si jeune si naïf et tellement humain. Tout le contraire de moi.

Mais pour cela je vais devoir lui montrer le futur, lui montrer que la jeune fille innocente qu'il a sauvée n'est plus. Qu'elle s'est endurcie. Qu'elle va me tuer.

Une dernière fois mon regard se porte sur Elle. Un précieux souvenir ce court instant avec la Claire de mon passé. Celle avec ses longs cheveux blonds et encore de l'espoir au fond des yeux. Celle qui m'a permis de survivre au fond de mon enfer.

Je ne peux plus rester. Je ferme les yeux et me teleporte ailleurs. Vers mon destin.

*****

**Future Claire **

Mon arme encore fumante à la main je baisse les yeux sur la silhouette qui git au sol.

Immobile. Figé. Mort.

Je contemple ce visage que j'ai tant hai. Cette cicatrice que je deteste par dessus tout. Cette cicatrice qui a tout changé.

Avant de l'avoir Peter Petrelli était un homme bon, généreux et idéaliste. Je le sais je le connais. C'est mon oncle que je viens de tuer. Et je n'ai pas de regrets. Pas de regrets pour cet homme qui fut il y a bien longtemps mon Heros.

Aujourd'hui c'est mon ennemi. Et je viens enfin de l'avoir après l'avoir traqué depuis un certain bout de temps.

Pourtant ma tâche n'est pas finie. Je vais devoir recommencer. Car un autre Peter est dans le nature. Le Peter du passé, celui que je m'efforce desesperement d'oublier. Celui qui un jour m'a sauvé la vie et qui était mon ami.

Celui pour qui j'ai encore une petite part d'humanité.

Depuis mon agression j'ai appris à me défendre et dans un monde de plus en plus dangereux croyez-moi mieux vaut savoir résister.

Je me suis endurcie et petit à petit je suis devenue plus forte et plus insensible aux malheurs d'autrui. J'ai perdue mon innocence et plus je livre de batailles moins j'ai de sentiments.

Pour lui je n'en ai plus aucun il m'a fait trop souffrir. Pour son double du passé je veux conserver encore un petit peu d'espoir, encore une petite part d'humanité. Pour retrouver celui qui me manque tant : mon Héros.

Une dernière fois je regarde cette cicatrice celle qui fut l'origine du changement de mon oncle avant de ranger mon arme et de reprendre ma mission.

Je dois le retrouver. Peut-être alors le monde pourra changer.

*****

Fin

Annie 11117

Une petite review please?


End file.
